Texting
by NoelCanHazKeeboward
Summary: A bored Kairi texts Sora to pass the time. A sokai that takes Sora a little OOC. Just a tad KairixTidus, But may increase in later chapters. CORRECTION: sokai AND Tikai KairixTidus
1. History

** I know I know...I should be finishing THe Rebirth of Organization XII...But I wanted to start this for a while now....

Also This was uploaded with the next chapter for TROOXIII, So after you read this, GO check that out.**

Kairi rubbed her eyes. Of all her classes, History interested her the least. Hearing about the past to her seemed so boring... all she ever did was sleep anyway.

Suddenly a ruler slammed on her desk, almost making her jump out her seat. She looked up to see her teacher, Mrs. Blackheart."Kairi, are you sleeping in class again?"

"Um...No?"

The old woman sighed. "Lying will get you nowhere in life....." And proceeded to give a lecture about telling the truth and respecting your elders.

"Thanks Kairi."Tidus said sarcastically,

" Very funny."

"Hey I wanna sleep to, But not in this class."

Kairi stopped paying attention a long time ago. She felt the Sandman going after her once more, until she felt her cell phone vibrate in her front pocket.

With the teacher writing something on the chalkboard, she flipped it open. It was a text message from Sora.

Hi Kairi.

She sighed. Most didn't know this, But Sora, Like most teenagers, was a voracious texter. Wherever he went, His cell phone was with him.

Shoudn't you be in Gym class?

I went but i 4got my gym clothes again:(

She stifled a giggle.

Sounds lyke a personal problem.

NOT HELPING.

Maybe if u weren't such a lazy bum you wud remember them.

She waited a while but got no response. She looked at the clock.

2:57

All students in Gym Class got dressed at 2:50. Kairi was happy Sora wasted so much time.

But said he forgot his gym clothes. Where is he?

Pushing it to the back of her head, she looked out the window.

And her jaw dropped.

There stood Sora, waving at her from the bushes. She prepared to text him again, but the teacher was more observant this time.

"Put it away,Kairi."

"She froze and locked eyes with the teacher. Fearing what would happen if she lost it, she put into her bookbag. She checked the window again but Sora was gone.

** Rather sucky ending but I promise it'll get better with the next chapter.**


	2. Jealous Much?

***Not sure what to say....But I guess I should say thanks for reading my next chapter.

So...thanks.**

"You're doing it again."

Roxas and Namine blushed. Kairi hated it when they did this. Everytime they ever went to the Cafe, Even if they did get in one conversation, It always devolved into Roxas and Namine making out.

"Sorry." said Roxas with a silly grin on his face.

Kairi sighed. With Tidus not paying attention, but merely looking at the horizon, and Sora still not arriving.

What is taking Sora so long? Kairi thought to her self. Because she could not stand another minute of them, She flipped open her cell phone/=.

Plz hurry.

" I"m gonna get a milkshake." Kairi said to everyone(To Tidus actually; Roxas and Namine started making out again.). As she stood in line, her pocket vibrated.

U can only go so fast on a sk8board.

Well hurry, I think they're closing soon.

She bought her milkshake and returned to the table to find(Suprise,Suprise) Roxas and Namine continuing they're "display of Affection" as they put it.

"You guys can stop now." Said an irritated Tidus.

"Jealous much?" Scoffed Namine.

"Very." He responded obviously sarcastically.

Soon afterwards a bell went off, signaling the cafe was closing. Again, she took out her phone.

Never mind. They just closed.

U still want me 2 walk u home?

I'm just gonna let Tidus do it.

"Kairi, Come on!" She looked up and saw everyone was already at the door. She rose from her seat and walked outside with them.

" Hey Tidus, can you take me home? I doubt Sora is gonna make it."

He shrugged. "Okay." Afterwards they went they're seperate ways; Tidus with Kairi and Roxas with Namine. After a rather quiet walk home, they arrived at Kairi's house.

"Thanks Tidus." Kairi smiled. "I'm starting to think your more reliable than Sora."

"Well I Try--" Tidus said, but was interrupted with Kairi giving him a quick peck on the chee, followed by her entering her house.

Yidus stood outside for a while with a grin on his face. Then turned and went home, smiling for the rest of the night.

** R and R still wanted! also please find it in your heart to favorite this story..Everytime you do, A puppy is saved.**


	3. Reliability

**I honestly never thought my story would be liked this much. I should have known a story about texting would be popular with the kids....***

7 A.M.

That was when her phone went off, signaling another message. She sat up, rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and flipped it open. It was Sora.

Sick 2day. Cant walk u 2 skool.

But u walked me there evryday the past year!

Sori :(

Kairi sighed. Sora was being more and more unreliable recently. Maybe that why she becoming more and more attracted to Tidus....

She shrugged it off, deciding she would worry about it later. She got of bed and prepared herself for school. At around 7:45 she walked out the door.

Walking down the street, she came across a familiar face.

"Tidus!" He looked back from the street corner and waved. Kairi ran up to him with a smile on her face.

"Oh, hi Kairi." Tidus said, a little suprised to see her.

"Listen, I need another favor," She urged him."Sora got sick today, so you wanna walk to school with me?"

"Sure." Tidus saw no reason not to. Kairi WAS one of his friends, and friends DID walk to school toghether. It made him wonder, did friends.....

...kiss?

"Tidus, can I ask you something?" said a nonchalant Kairi.

"Hm?"  
"Have you noticed Sora.." she sighed. " ..Hasn't been as reliable lately?" Tidus thought for a second.

"Now that you mention it, he hasn't hung out with us in a while. I wonder what he's been up to?"

"You don't think he's avoiding us do you?"

"'Course not. Sora's one of our best friends.

He would never....right?"

"I hope not."

They walked a little more and Kairi said " Hey Tidus?"

"Yeah?"

" Thanks."

Tidus giggled a little. "Your welcome."

Soon afterwards they arrived at school

."Hey Kairi?"

"Hm?" Kairi asked as they proceeded to homeroom.

"You know...If you ever wanna talk again.."

"...I'll make sure I come to you."  
" Um. yea, Thats what I meant."

"Maybe we'll talk a little more at the cafe-- just the two of us."

Tidus was never so happy in his entire life.

"Um...sure."

"Yay!' Kairi said and gave him another peck on the cheek before they entered homeroom.

**Its official...This now a Sokai AND a TiKai(TidusxKairi). Don't worry, Sora's part is still huge in this story....

Review/favorite and that puppy you saved before gets a fresh bottle of milk.***


	4. A Confused Kairi

***First off, thanks for taking to the time to stay with the story this whole time. I'd hug you if we weren't..... you know, seperated.

Also, I'm pretty sure the TiKai pairing worries some people. If it does, you should tell me in the reviews. It may influencce the story a little bit...***

Tidus was the kind to be easily worried.

It was 2:57. They had mutually decided they would meet outside school at 3:00. And now Tidus began to wonder if she was still coming.

"Hey, Tidus!" His worries were assuaged when Kairi finally showed up."You ready?"

He nodded.

Because this was Tidus' first date, there were several situations he was not prepared for. Like, while he wasn't paying attention(He seems to do that a lot dosn't he?)on they're way to the cafe , Kairi edged just a little closer, put her hand in his, and lay her head on his shoulders.

Tidus took the typical male response: smile and hope she didn't notice how much he was fidgeting..

He survived that ordeal, but in the back of his mind he felt he was the luckiest guy in the world.

They soon arrived and greeted Riku, who took a job there to finance his "habits" as he so boldly put it."Hey," Riku said to them, completely ignoring the blender, which was still going."Where's Roxas and Namine?"  
"There not here." Tidus said proudly. "Its just the two of us."

Riku's face turned grim

"Tidus, can I speak to Kairi alone for a second?"

He shrugged.

" Kairi what are you thinking?" Riku asked her once they were alone.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Sora is gonna flip when he finds out."

Kairi looked suprised. " Oh no, I forgot about Sora!"

Riku laughed. " Yes you did."

Kairi sighed. "Don't worry. I'll tell him tonight.."

Riku smiled. "Thats what I wanted to hear." He handed her they're milkshakes and watched her return to meet Tidus.

Ten minutes passed and Tidus finally asked, "You okay?"

Kairi nodded. " This is the quietest I have ever seen you."

"I'm worried about what Sora will think." She finally said.

"What do you.....Oh." Tidus felt a little stupid when he realised what she meant

"Remember what I told you before?" He asked her. "Sora's our best friend. He'll be happy as long as we're happy."

Kairi looked up. "You're sure?"

"Positive."

Kairi thought for a second. Sora WAS easygoing, so she was sure he'd understand.

"Still thinking?" Tidus asked her.

"Oh! Right..." She felt more than a little embarrassed. She was on a date with Tidus for now, so she would worry about Sora later.

* * *

"Wake up Sora!"

Kairi couldn't believe he fell asleep again. Sora rubbed his eyes.

"...Sorry Kairi."

"We haven't seen each other in forever, and your falling asleep? Besides, You know what my dad will do if he finds you asleep on my bed again."

Sora shuddered. "But you invited me over this late into the night. Where were you earlier today?"

Kairi swallowed; She forgot to tell him."We-- went to the Cafe again.

"The four of you guys? How come you didn't tell me?

"Not the four of us; Two of us."

Sora frowned. " You and who else?"

"Tidus and I. Like on a date."

Kairi's bedroom was silent for a while. Finally, Sora shrugged it off.

"Okay, good for you."

Kairi was dumbfounded "Seriously?"

"Yeah. As long as he makes you happy, I won't stop you."

Kairi smiled..

"...But if he touched you, I will take my keyblade and slice him in half."

They both laughed, even though Sora was quite serious.

Sora yawntd. " Well then, I'm going back to sleep."

"No your noy, Lazy Bum! You sleep on the floor!"

*****Sorry Everybody! I know I took too long, but I've beeen really busy. Don't worry, I'm still going to try to update with at least a chapter every few days.

Oh yea, And the puppy has found a safe home with a loving family and--

Oh no! a bunny is hopping towards the train tracks! You know what to do if you want me to save it!

(No Animals were harmed in the making of this fanfiction.)


	5. Lying, Cheating, And Anger

***Sorry, my internet was down the past few days T_T

More importanly, Im sure you wanna read this chapter and, you know, not ask how I am. But okay. read your chapter.***

As they say,life goes on. At least it did for Kairi. Sora's life was frozen in its tracks..

Everything has been out of sync in his life since he found out about Tidus and Kairi.

"Ya know, its kinda your fault." Said an ever-supportive Riku as he and Sora walked to school.

"Not helping."

"Hey, don't get mad when I tell the truth. If you had said you weren't fine with ....it, as I prefer to call it, you know Kairi would have broke up with him."  
"But thats the thing; Kairi's happy with Tidus. Even if I don't agree with they're relationship, Tidus makes Kairi happy, and I'm not gonna be the one to mess it up"

Riku smirked. "I had no idea you were so compassionate."

Sora gave Riku a playful shove."Shut up. Its not like I--"Sora's voice stopped dead in it track. At the other end of the block, was Tidus. But it wasn't just Tidus they saw.

They saw Tidus AND Fuu.

Tidus and Fuu making out.

(I hope I will never type those words again T_T)

Never had Sora been so shocked in his life. It seemed so unreal to him. "What the--" Riku covered Sora's mouth and pulled him around the corner.

"Riku did you see that?" Asked a confused Sora. " I wish I didn't." The THOUGHT of those two doing that made Riku sick to his stomach." I gotta tell Kairi!" Sora screamed, and ran down the block.

"Wait up!" Riku said, and followed.

* * *

Sora ran faster then he ever had in his life. Kairi was going to be devastated...

Wait.

Kairi was going to be Devastated.

Sora stopped just short of the school grounds. "What is it?" Riku asked.

"Can we....Can we really tell her her boyfriend is cheating on her?"

Riku sighed." Would you rather she date a person who's cheating on her?"  
Hearing that his determination increased. He nooded. "lets keep going."

They found Kairi sitting under a tree talking to Selphie.(Sorry if I didn't spell her name right.)

"Selphie, can we talk to Kairi alone for a second?" Riku asked her.

She shrugged and headed off towards the main building.

"What is it?"

"Kairi, you may not want to hear this..."Riku started..

"What is it?" Kairi asked again.

"We saw Tidus...."

"And?"

Sora sighed. "...Kissing Fuu."

Kairi was silent. They stood there for a few good minutes.. Until finally,

"You're lying."

Sora and Riku were dumbfounded.

"But--"Sora started, But Kairi wasn't having it.

"I can't believe you would lie like that when you know how happy he makes me!"

"Kairi you're not listening...." Riku tried to explain.

" You're right. I think I'm done listening." She said, and stormed off.

"Well...." Riku said after a few minutes. " That could have gone better. "

**Ouch, sucks for them....

Oh yeah, bunny is safe now, If only I could find its medicine...Maybe a review will help my eyesight.***


	6. Like A Fool

**Im gonna be honest with you guys-- I don't know where the series can go from here.

It seems that the millions of Ideas I had are suddenly leaving me. And I don't want to add another chapter if it makes the story seem weird.

So take this, in what could be....The Last Chapter.***

She didn't believe them.

She couldn't believe them.

She....couldn't believe them?

They had been friends forever, she could trust them with her life. But why is it, that when a boy was evolved, they simply became liers, people who have the sole intention of ruining her happiness?

She was at a complete loss. Sora usually always told the truth;So why is that this time he could be lying? Would he ever do this just to ask her out?

Honestly, she didn't know. But she DID know she would find out, starting with Fuu.

The bike ride to Fuu's would be a long one, unfortunatley giving her more time to think about the situation. She tried to keep her mind bllank;the slightest thought gave her reprocussions about what she was doing. What if they were right? What if she was cheating on her? Again questions flooded her mind.

But by the time she reached FUU's house her determination began to waiver. She stood up and slowly walked to the front door. It opened before she even knocked.

Fuu quickly looked outside with a worried expression on her face.'Busy." She said quickly and tried to close the door, but kairi's foot was in it."Fuu, we really need to talk--"

"Later." But Kairi wouldn't leave.

"Hey Fuu, shouldn't we be finishing what we--" came a voice. A familiar voice. a voice that stopped short.

The voice of Tidus.

At first she stood there,silent.

"Whats taking so long?" He said and pulled the door open. His jaw dropped. "Um,Kairi! This um.... definetley isn't what it looks like."

But she had already ran out the door.

She hopped on her bike and pedaled, farther than she ever had in her life. Her mind was in flux. She felt stupid for not trusting her friends, anger at Tidus, Sadness for oh so many reasons... She couldn't imagine what Sora would think.

Wait. Sora

Sora and Riku.

She couldn't imagine the huge facepalm moment she would have when she told them. First Riku, then Sora. Hoping at least Riku would forgive her, she knocked on his door.

When he opened it, she practically threw herself into his arms."I'm sorry...So sorry..." She couldn't stop saying. Y'know, if Sora was here, this would be really Awkward." And then it hit her. Sora.

"Riku, where's Sora?!" She practicaly screamed at him."

"Calm down, he said he was going to Radiant Garden, and would see us sunday."

He thought for a second."Or did he Someday?"

"Come on, We have to stop him!" She said and grabbed his arm.

"but--" Riku started, but by then they were already on the move.

* * *

Cid was uneasy.

"You sure about this kid?" He asked Sora.

"100%. I've got no reason to stay here anymore." He said sadly.

"Ok, if thats the way you want it." He said and prepared to help Sora with his luggage.

"Wait!" Riku and Kairi called out.

"Hm?" Cid and Sora both said.

"I'm so glad I caught you...." Said Kairi, out of breath.

"Won't Tidus be missing you?" Sora said.

"Sora...please listen..."

"Why?" His voice was cold."Why should I listen to you when you wouldn't even listen to me?"

"Because.." Kairi stood proud. "Because I love you."

THe Gummi Port,suprisingly, was quiet.

"Cid,We should go now." Riku said.

"But its just getting good!" Cid Moaned.

"I said LETS GO!"

Cid moaned and grudgingly followed Riku outside.

....Sora was dumbfounded. In his 15 years of life, He would have never thought Kairi to say those words."You....You mean it?" He asked.

She smiled. "There isn't a doubt in my mind."

Sora blushed. "Well..." But before he could finish,she pressed her lips to his."Don't say anything."

"Hey!" Riku said,popping up between them. "So we're all friends again?" He asked.

"Yep!" Sora said.

"...And a little more." Kairi added.

*** I though about it, but though this is the end of texting, The story isn't over.(Sound Familiar?) Im probably gonna do 3 or 4 sequels to this., But don't expect it immediately. Im gonna finish 'The Rebirth of Organization XII and then I'll come back to it.***


End file.
